Impregnado
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: El pasado siempre volverá, no importa bajo qué condiciones el presente se encuentre, Heidern supo muy bien sobre esto una vez miró hacia atrás.


**Notas del autor: Me encontraba haciendo esta weá mientras llovía y, escuchaba My Confession de Doki Doki: Literature Club, así que estaba en el "mood" y el ambiente se dio, espero lo disfruten.**

¿Qué era lo que ése misterioso hombre veía en esa fotografía? ¿Por qué su mirada se perdía entre los rostros de aquellos tres que la integraban y, parecía llorar pero sin que lágrima alguna saliera de sus ojos? Tal vez era la melancolía maldita que lo atacaba, le recordaba con dolor, como si fuera un trago amargo que, ellas no volverían.

Que esos días tampoco lo harían.

Que el sol ya no volvería a brillar como solía hacerlo.

No importaba los criminales que atrapara, los carteles y los casos que resolviera en sus tantos años de servicio a una nación poderosa, nada de eso podría hacer que volviera al pasado y, de algún modo pudiera cambiar el destino de personas cuyo ciclo terrenal tenía que acabar en ese instante.

Llegaba a su hogar, abría la puerta y, le dolía mucho ver que esa niña ya no dejaba de jugar con sus juguetes y corría hasta la entrada para saludarlo, ni tampoco estaba esa mujer que con sólo mirarla, el mundo giraba en torno a ellos dos.

Veía en el suelo aún esos juguetes polvorientos, un pequeño tren, una muñeca de trapo y algunos platos de plástico. Se dio cuenta que tenía un serio problema cuando dejaba pasar los años y, éstos seguían en el mismo lugar, intactos.

Lo mismo sucedía con un libro que tenía en un sofá, este de igual modo contenía polvo y, un lazo rojo que detenía la última página leída por aquél que deleitó sus ojos con él.

Heidern no quería simplemente tomar las pertenencias de esas dos mujeres que atesoró porque, era como eliminar el último rastro que dejaron antes de irse.

Heidern no quería tomar los juguetes de su pequeña y limpiarlos con un trapo limpio, porque sería eliminar las huellas que dejó antes de que tuvieran que salir de esa casa gracias a un maldito.

Heidern no quería tomar el libro y quitar ese lazo rojo, porque sería estropear la lectura que su mujer había tenido y, ella tendría que iniciar otra vez, eso era algo que no podía permitirse hacer por nada.

No sabía qué hacer.

Dejaba que el tiempo pasara.

Vagaba entre las habitaciones esperando encontrar a alguien, aunque sabía que no había nadie en casa. Abría las puertas y entraba a los cuartos, inspeccionando con detalle los recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Algunas veces platicaba solo, Leona se preocupó cuando vio que Heidern mantenía una larga conversación con "otra persona", ella al principio no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba en otra habitación, pero podía jurar que era una voz femenina, suave y dulce la que contestaba a las incógnitas del hombre adulto.

Leona no tenía inconveniente en conocerla, cuando se dispuso a bajar de las escaleras y llegar a la sala, vio que en la mesa de centro había dos tazas con té, una estaba sin tocar y otra en las manos de su padre.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver que él seguía conversando, pero la voz femenina provenía del propio Heidern, como si dos personas coexistieran en un mismo cuerpo.

Leona lo tomó del hombro y lo sacudió, el sujeto volvió en sí y, miró extrañado a la mujer del cabello azul.

El cuartel general le solicitó que tomara un descanso, que su salud mental estaba siendo afectada por las armas y la sangre con la que combatían día a día.

Sin objetar, el frío hombre aceptó moviendo la cabeza, tenía pocas palabras para expresar al mundo. No se despidió de nadie una vez salió, tenía la necesidad de llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa, a formar parte del recuerdo.

Algo no iba bien, y él lo sabía.

Heidern sabía que estaba empeorando cuando veía a esa niña jugando con los juguetes en el suelo y, cuando pestañeaba, era él quien tenía ese lugar, con horror veía el polvo impregnado en sus guantes negros, lloraba por el hecho de haber roto la promesa que había hecho.

También era anormal que tuviera recuerdos de un libro que nunca leyó, que supiera cocinar platillos específicos que en su vida hubiera aprendido con tal exactitud, con la delicadeza de una dama.

Era la foto.

Cada vez que algo sucedía, esa foto estaba presente.

Ese era su problema.

No las dejaba ir.

Sin saberlo, Heidern mantenía prisioneras a las personas que quiso con todo su ser. Por eso sus rostros estaban deformados, en su caso borrosos, por eso él actuaba de un modo que no era el correcto ni precisamente sano.

Se obsesionó con sus figuras que, estaba distorsionándolas, creando falsos recuerdos de quiénes eran ellas en realidad.

Estaba enojado, furioso con lo que había hecho, no quería que sufrieran, ya no quería sufrir.

Salió al cobertizo y cargó con unos bidones con gasolina, roció el líquido en los pisos de madera, se aseguraba de manchar paredes y azulejos con ella.

Eso era lo que todos querían, un poco de libertad.

Empezó a destruirlo todo, rajaba los sofás con sus manos, tomaba los platos de cristal, las estanterías con objetos de vidrio dentro y los impactaba contra el suelo. Estaba creando un caos en su propiedad.

Por eso vivía solo en esa gran mansión.

Al salir, creó un rastro de gasolina, tomó un fósforo y deleitó sus ojos con las llamas que devoraban lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

El fuego se fusionó con el gas e hizo explotar la cocina, ayudando a que el desastre se propagara por los exteriores. Le extrañó mucho ver que el fuego estaba concentrado únicamente en la casa, ni los árboles o el pasto cercano estaban viéndose afectados.

En medio del desastre, Heidern sacó esa foto y le dio un último adiós, dejando que el aire la llevara directo a las puertas de aquél infierno.

Miraba el humo negro y, pudo ver que se crearon dos figuras bastante peculiares, ambas iban agarradas de las manos y desaparecían en el cielo.

Algunas camionetas llegaron, al parecer eran del cuartel. Leona salió de ellas junto con Clark, Ralf y Whip para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Heidern no dijo nada, se desmayó con una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
